


I'm Alive. You're Alive.

by NotMeghanMarkle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A Sea Change chapter but with smut, But Mostly Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Julian's Route, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, technically dugeon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMeghanMarkle/pseuds/NotMeghanMarkle
Summary: Julian succeeded in his plan to get falsely convicted of murder and executed. Will the apprentice let out her frustration that her boo got himself murdered on purpose by actually murdering him? Or, will she find another way to let out her "frustrations"?The second one.For The Arcana's Julian route. An extension of the coin scene (aka insertion of sex) from the "Death: A Sea Change" chapter when the apprentice "checks" that Julian really is alive.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 81





	I'm Alive. You're Alive.

I wake up to Portia shaking me. I’m in a guest room in the palace. I blink my eyes as I try to remember what happened. It comes in bits and pieces as Portia’s hands keep a tight grip on my shoulders.

Julian. The hanging. The rope going taut as Julian’s body dropped. Collapsing in the square. The Hanged Man’s realm. Julian making a choice... 

“I’m so glad you’re awake!” Portia eyes looked panicked as I struggle to sit up. “I-I’m sorry. I wanted to let you rest after you collapsed but… But….Illya’s body is….it’s gone! Someone took it!”

Tears begin to stream from Portia’s eyes and her hands squeeze my arms.

I kick off the covers, adrenaline surging through my veins. My heart beings to hammer painfully in my chest.

“What happened?”

“Milady gave orders for a guard to take him to another guest room. But the guard says…she says she was ambushed! And, when she woke up, he was gone.”

Portia is trembling slightly as I stand rooted to my spot. I don’t know why someone would have taken Julian or what they could be doing with him now. Before I can say anything, I’m startled by a _whumpf_ as something slams into the window.

I scramble to the window. As soon as I open it, Malak comes screaming into the room. Squawking frantically, he flies in a tight circle around me, then shoots out through the open door. Portia and I give each other a quick glance and then follow him out the door.

Malak leads us through the palace halls towards the library. A cold realization coalesces in the pit of my stomach. I know where he’s heading. Through the library and then through the secret passage, we follow Malak until we reach the elevator down to the dungeon. When we reach the elevator, the cage is already open. Someone has been here recently. 

“Ready when you are. Let’s go rescue my brother,” Portia says, reaching out for my hand as we step into the elevator. I nod and pull the lever. The elevator gives a shudder as we start heading down further beneath the castle.

We rush out the doors when they open and through the eerie hallway and prep room until we reach the metal doors to the dungeon.

As I feared, Valdemar is standing on the stage in the center, scalpel poised over Julian’s torso.

Valdemar’s head turns towards us, scalpel still in the air. “Oh? What’s this? Have you come for the show?”

I snatch up the nearest object, a jar of mummified leeches, and hurl it at Valdemar. They sway in place, and the jar flies harmlessly past them and into the wall.

“Now, now, I’m only… Oh. Oh, my,” Valdemar says with surprise. On the table beneath them, Julian’s body convulses.

My heart feels like it’s about to leap into my throat.

“How interesting. It seems, Doctor 069, that you have failed to die…Not once, but twice.”

They pause and I breathe out Julian’s name both relieved and terrified.

“Let’s see if you can do it again,” Valdemar continues. 

A scream rips through my throat as Valdemar stabs downward with the scalpel, but Julian lurches out of the way and off the table. His legs give out from under him as they hit the floor. Crumpling to the ground, he grabs Valdemar’s arm, dragging them off balance. 

“Now, Morgan! Blast them!”

My adrenaline surges again. I grab hold of the feeling, twist it to my will, and pour it into a spell. A bolt of force streaks across the room, directly at Valdemar. At the last moment, Julian lets go and dives away. The spell impacts with a crack, and Valdemar goes sprawling near the door. 

“Yeah! Get out of here, you, you snake oil dispenser! Scram!” Portia seizes a spindly-legged chair, and rushes Valdemar with a yell.

Screaming and cawing, Malak dives at Valdemar’s face, talons outstretched. Valdemar stumbles back under the onslaught. Together, Portia and Malak chase them out of the dungeon. 

“Morgan, it is you, right? I’m not…I’m not dead? It worked?” Julian’s voice is raspy as he staggers to his feet. He sways unsteadily even as he reaches for me. 

I rush to his side to support him, and he sags against me in relief. The words tumble out of me and I feel tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes.

“You, you’re alive, you’re alive-“. Keeping one arm wrapped tight around his waist to keep him up right, my other hand reaching up to gentle feel along his neck, the marks from the noose visible.

“I am? Are you sure, Morgan? Maybe you should check?” Julian asks, arching his eyebrow and smirks at me.

I laugh and press myself against Julian. My hand moves down from his neck to his chest and slides under his shirt. I press my palm to him and feel a satisfying _thump thump_ from his heart. I smile up at him.

“You’re alive.”

“You are very sure?” Julian asks, his eyes flickering down to my lips. 

I don’t hesitate. I pull his head down to me, my mouth finding his. Julian’s arms wrap around me as I lean into him. The adrenaline that pushed me to find him and fight Valdemar leaves me as we kiss and my legs begin to tremble. I feel myself falling and Julian attempts to keep us both upright. He wavers unsteadily, and falls back onto the operating table, dragging me with him. He flings a hand out to brace himself, knocking over a case of tools with a clatter. We ignore it, our lips meeting again. I brace my hands against the table so I can move my legs, allowing me to straddle Julian. I pull my mouth back from his so that I can look over him again, my eyes scanning down his body.

“You’re alive.”

“You should probably keep checking,” Julian says, his laugh warm against my lips as I bend my head back to his.

Our lips meet again and again, and Julian makes a sound that’s equal parts relief and longing. He restlessly runs his hands over my back, up to the nape of my neck, down to my hips. I kiss him desperately, excited to feel him alive and moving beneath me….and part of me terrified he will leave again. 

“Morgan…” Julian breathes out, his hands moving down to grip my hips. “You should make sure that everything….er….still works.”

He guides my hips forward and then back to rub against him. I moan softly, nodding. My hips move back and forth with his guidance, my heat pressing against the front of his pants, feeling his bulge growing. 

“You’re... _alive_.” I whisper with a grin. Then I tug at his bottom lip with my teeth, rewarding his moan by grinding against him even harder.

“So, I think Valdemar is gone for now…..Seriously?!?!?!” 

I barely hear Portia at first, but her shout pulls me out of my haze long enough to look up. Julian stills beneath me and we both look over to see Portia in the doorway staring at us with a shocked look on her face. 

“Here?!......Now?!.......Seriously?!” Portia yells.

My mouth opens and I try to think of a response. 

“Nevermind…I’ll leave you….to it,” Portia sighs dramatically and stomps back down the hallway. I can hear her grumbling down the hall.

I look down at Julian whose face is flushed.

“Heh….well…erm…”

I burst out laughing. Julian relaxes and begins to laugh with me. It takes a bit for us to stop, the anxious energy letting itself out as we laugh. When we finally settle, Julian reaches up to cup my cheek with his hand. I lean into his and breathe out a deep sigh. 

“I’m sorry if I worried you, Morgan.”

“ _If_?” I ask giving him a look.

“Uh oh. I know the sound of an impending lecture when I hear one.”

I hesitate. As much as I’d like to tell him just what’s on my mind, there’s something else we have to discuss, fist.

“Julian…we do need to talk.”

He frowns. “Uh oh. That didn’t go well when _I_ said it.”

Nonetheless, he lets go of me so I can climb off him. I offer him a hand, and he pulls himself to his feet. He keeps hold of my hand and turns to me.

“But, you’re right. And, I have something to tell you, too. Why don’t we go in here?”

Julian leads me over to his old office and we step inside. 

It’s just as I left it, books scattered from my search for answers. Julian arranges and rearranges the books and papers restlessly, more to occupy himself than anything else. I place a gentle hand on his arm and he pauses to look at me, his face looking pained.

“So…um, so,” he hesitates before continuing. “Well, it worked. I met the Hanged Man, got the rest of my memories back, got my cure, and… Listen, uh, just stay calm and listen to me, okay? I found out that…that…”

For a long moment, he struggles, unable to get the words out.

“…That you knew me, and I died?” I finish for him.

Julian looks at me shocked and stumbles over his words. “Wh…how did…?”

He starts again. “I was psyching myself up to tell you that and you already knew?”

“I didn’t know until today.” I squeeze his arm, but he gapes at me, stunned. 

I explain to him about how I had seen him in the Hanged Man’s realm, had been able to see and hear him, but not able to reach out. How I learned that I had died.

Julian sighs, leaning heavily against his desk. His eyes search my face.

“Are you….are you okay?”

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Guilt clouds Julian’s eyes. I step closer to him and nod.

“I’m alive.”

I reach out to take his hand in mine.

“But, I let you…”

I stop him, pressing his hand to my chest, right above my heartbeat.

“I’m alive.” I put my other hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. “You’re alive. I’m okay.”

Julian’s eyes are focused on his hand pressed to my chest, feeling my heartbeat.

“You’re alive,” he says nodding, his eyes moving back up to my face. Then something happens, something changes for Julian. Maybe the same thing that overcame me when I realized he was okay—relief and fear and wonder. A sly smile starts to spread across his face.

“Maybe I should check?” he says.

“Excuse me?” I laugh, surprised how quickly his mood has changed. 

“I am a doctor,” he says tugging me closer. “Maybe I should make sure.”

His lips find mine before I am able to say anything. My hands brace against his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Julian is still perched on the edge of his desk, putting us at a more even height. His hands press and pull me closer to him until our bodies are flush. His lips move against mine then his tongue teases slowly against the seam of my lips.

“Julian…” I moan softly against his mouth as I open it to his exploration. 

My hands start to tug at his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband and then gripping the bottom tugging it up. I pull back from Julian and he obediently lifts his arms up to allow me to pull his shirt off him. The shirt hasn’t even touched the floor before Julian lunges towards me and pulls me back into his arms. His mouth is pressed to my neck, kissing up and down from beneath my earlobe to my shoulder and back again. He stops to bite and suck on occasion, giving extra attention to a spot as I whimper and arch towards him. 

His chest is warm and my hands skim over him, loving the feel of him. But, I want more. I want to feel my skin against his. I struggle with the fastenings of my own shirt, squirming in Julian’s arms as he has moved his attention to the other side of my neck. His lips close around the skin of the base of my throat, sucking gently. I moan, my fingers forgetting their task for a moment. 

“Do you need help?” Julian asks mischievously. His mouth continues to work at my neck while his fingers join mine, tugging at the last bit of lacing keeping my bodice on. As it loosens, his hands help push it from my shoulders and then pull my tunic over my head. 

Julian ducks his head down, continuing his trail down from my neck to my breasts. He kisses down one first, while a hand cups the other, kneading it softly. His mouth reaches the nipple, worrying it gently between his lips as I moan. I press as close to him as I can, squirming against him, desperate for more friction. Then suddenly he bites my nipple, tugging it forward. I gasp.

“Julian,” I squeal. I grip him tightly, my fingers in his hair, pulling his head up.

He grins at me. 

“Had to make sure,” he says, his hand on my other nipple, pinching it. I bite my lip, groaning at the sensation. Julian keeps watching me as his hand toys and teases me. I moan, using my hand in his hair to push him back to my breast. His mouth is back on it in an instant, greedily sucking on it.

“Julian….” I whimper. “I need you.”

Julian’s head comes back up and he looks at me, his eyes still have a mischievous gleam to them. 

“There is one more thing, erm, that I need to check,” he says. 

He pushes up from the desk. Then, his hands are quickly at the laces for my skirt, undoing them and letting the skirt fall to the ground. The, Julian pushes down my underclothes as his lips dance across my face and chest and shoulders. 

He swings us around, hands on my hips, pressing me back to the desk. He helps me up onto the edge of the desk, the surface rough against my bare skin. His eyes skim up and down my body then he licks his lip slowly. He steps closer, his hands pushing my shoulders back until I’m lying down on the desk. He leans over me, his hands starting to slowly caress my skin. 

Julian is standing between my legs and I can feel his heat radiating towards me. 

“Julian,” I beg, arching my hips up to press against him. 

He bites his lip, leaning close to me and whispering. “Morgan, please. Let me… taste you first.”

I let out a frustrated breath, even as I feel my body begin to tingle with anticipation at his words. I nod and he starts to make his way down my body, kissing and touching as he goes. A kiss to my collar bone, a squeeze to my breast, teeth scraping down my stomach. I whimper and squirm as his mouth moves down from beneath my bellybutton. He stops at the top of my mound and moves over to nip at my hip. Julian’s hands stroke gently down my thighs and his lips follow, first along the tops and then back up along the inside. I grip the edges of the desk, unable to stop my thighs from spreading wider for him. 

Julian kneels down on the ground between my legs. He takes one of my feet, pressing a kiss to my ankle before setting it up on the edge of the desk. He does the same with my other leg. I feel myself flush, knowing how exposed I am to Julian now. 

But, I hear his contented hum as he leans in, his breath hot against my skin. He wraps his arms around my thighs and he starts with a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue. I moan, pressing my hips forward and his tongue dips between my lips as he strokes down. He continues his slow and deliberate pace but works a little deeper with each stroke. I squirm but his hands keep my hips from moving too much. When his tongue first brushes against my clit, I yelp. But, it doesn’t stay there and I let out a frustrated growl as he moves his tongue lower.

“Julian….”

Then, his tongue is back against my clit, flat and firm strokes against it, up and down, over and over. I moan, my fingers digging into the desk. My body is on fire, heat flowing out from my core. I press my hips forward as much as I can as his tongue keeps a steady pace. I feel the tension building in my body. Julian has noticed the change too. He is no longer stopping my hips from rocking and arching towards him, rubbing against his face. And, he changes tactic, flicking his tongue back and forth quickly against my clit. 

“Julian!” I scream, my hips jerking. “I can’t….I want…”

I force myself to sit up and grip Julian’s hair, pulling his head away from me. His eyes are wide with surprise and I shudder at the sudden lack of sensation. 

“Take your pants off…now,” I manage to get out.

Julian nods, obediently, standing up and reaching for his pants. He fumbles a bit but manages to push them down his hips and steps out of them. I lick my lips seeing his cock free, already hard. I reach out and grasp him beckoning him forward. Julian steps back between my thighs. I begin to stroke his cock up and down with my hand, feeling it twitch.

“Morgan…oooh,” Julian groans, his hands rubbing along my legs.

I keep stroking, tugging at his cock, when I notice a slight problem.

“You’re…ummm…maybe too tall for this position,” I say.

Julian looks between us. 

“Ah….umm….oh, well…” Julian looks around his old office as I keep stroking slowly.

“Ah,” he says, stopping my hand and heading over the small cot against the wall. He grabs the pillow and comes back to me, folding in half and looking at me.

“May I?” he asks.

I nod as he guides me to lay back and then pulling my hips up, places the pillow underneath my ass. My hips now angled up, Julian steps forward and slides the tip of his cock up and down my slit.

“B-uuh….b-better?” he asks with a moan.

“Yes, definitely,” I arch towards him, wanting Julian inside of me. 

I don’t have to wait long as Julian guides himself to my entrance, pushing forward slowly. I groan as I feel his head enter me and he grabs my hips as he sinks into me. 

“Oh, Morgan,” he moans as he begins thrust, slowly at first. 

I tremble beneath him, hooking my legs around his back. My hands cannot reach him in this position so I grip the desk again. I rock back against him, meeting every thrust and urging him on with my heels pressed to his back. His hands are firm on my hips, tugging and pushing with each thrust. 

“Harder…Julian….please,” I beg, my body quivering but needing more. 

Julian swallows visibly but nods. He picks up the pace of his thrusts. In and out, in and out. I’m panting as I feel his length fill me. Julian groans and I squeeze my muscles, tightening around his cock. The next thrust is harder and I squeal.

“Julian…yes, yes….like that, please,” I mumble, continuing to meet his thrusts.

Julian’s nails dig into my hips and he pounds into me. I whimper and squirm, breathing heavy. The tension is building again and I feel desperate for a release. 

“Morgan…you feel….” Julian groans. His eyes are watching me squirm and tremble beneath him. One hand lets go my hip and reaches between us. His fingers find my clit and start firmly rubbing against it. 

“Julian!” I cry out as I feel myself cresting, his cock still pumping in and out of me. 

And, then it hits and my hips buck wildly, my orgasm crashing through me. I moan and cry out, gripping tightly to the desk. 

“Morgan….oh….I’m….” Julian lets out what I am sure is a curse in a language I don’t know. Julian bites his lip as he continues to fuck me through my orgasm. I shudder, my pussy clenching tight around his cock. Then, his hips still and he lets out a loud groan. I feel his cock twitching inside of me as aftershocks make me tremble.

We stay joined together for a moment as we both breathe deeply. Julian leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“Thank you,” he whispers, before pulling back and out of me. 

I sit up and Julian does his best to clean us both up with what little is available. He then leads me over to the cot and sits down, tugging me into his lap. He rests his head against my chest, hands stroking gently against me and I begin to pet his hair. He doesn’t speak for a long time, but when he finally looks up at me, I see the guilt has returned to his eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he says looking at me sadly. “You needed me and I wasn’t there. I failed you. What if…if something happens again?”

I place my hands on either side of Julian’s face, able to look in both of his eyes for once. 

“You can’t save everyone, Julian.” 

“But you were working at my clinic. You were helping me. And I did nothing.”

“It was my decision. My choice, for better or worse. Besides, you weren’t doing nothing. You were here, working to find a cure. Nobody can blame you for that,” I say stroking a hand gently up and down his back.

“Nobody, huh? Nobody but me,” Julian pauses, searching my face. “But not you. You’re not blaming me?”

“No,” I say softly.

“I can’t be responsible for everyone, huh?” he asks.

I smile and shake my head. 

“And for right now…I’m alive. And you are alive.” I tilt his face up to mine and press a kiss to his lips. “And, we will figure the rest out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this thing the whole way through! If you liked it, thank you! If you hated it, that's cool, too. If you noticed weird typos, let me know, because I will fix them. Thank you!


End file.
